1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toasters or other food browning devices in general, and, in particular, to control circuits for controlling the operation of such devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the general art of controls for automatic toasters or other food browning devices it is generally conventional in the art to utilize a timing device for control of the length of browning of the food in the device. Such controls are inherently inaccurate and subject to various errors in pre-selecting the desired browness of the food to be browned inasmuch the heat emitted by the heating elements of the device may vary, thus varying the amount of browning of the food in a given time period. Such controls generally tend to be of an electrical or electro-mechanical nature and are thus subject to additional inaccuracies and variations of a significant degree as the components wear with age.
The prior art is also cognizant of at least one attempt to utilize a light sensitive circuit element in a control for an automatic toaster. For example, a control circuit for an automatic toaster is disclosed, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,575, which utilizes therein a photocell in conjunction with other electrical and electro-mechanical elements to form a control circuit for the toaster.